


The Snakes Little Dragon

by NightThorn123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Naga Deceit Sanders, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightThorn123/pseuds/NightThorn123
Summary: (tittle is a work in progress)Virgil is a sacrificeDeceit is Lonely
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Snakes Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction i hope you enjoy

Here I am tied to a tree as a sacrifice to the forest monster. I, Virgil knew from a young age that I was different. You see, I have heterochromia and don't get along with the people in my village. I'm an orphan and i can't remember my parents. I also have a mark on my back that everyone has decided is the mark of the devil. So the village decided to sacrifice me to the monster. Here I am bound, blindfolded, and gagged in the middle of a forest with the winter nearing. I am freezing, dehydrated, and starving form being out here for so long. Suddenly I hear a sound of a large being sliding through the fallen leaves. The sound stops in front of me, and I hear a hissing sound. I vaguely hear a voice thru the hissing saying something about a hatchling. Then the binds that held me to the tree come undone. Soon after, arms picked me up and I struggled against it in fear. Suddenly I feel a bite on my shoulder and I fall limp, unable to move. The creche then removed the gag and blindfold. I tried to open my eyes but the light was too much. I was carried somewhere the creature was sending out hisses that were comforting for some reason. I could occasionally catch a word but I was still frightened. Eventually the creature stopped and I felt my clothes being removed. I was then put into water, and the creature cleaned all the dirt and grime off of me. I was exhausted and close to sleep when I felt my feet enter the creature's mouth. It must have wanted me clean before it ate me, I thought as my torso entered the creature. A tear escaped my eye right before I slipped down its throat. In its stomach I smelled a sweet scent that made me tired and it was very relaxing. The last thing i herd before i fell unconscious was a gentle voice

It's ok my little dragon hatchling rest.

____________________________________________________________________________

I was minding my own business when I came across something bound to a tree. On closer inspection it was a young dragon shiftier  
What happened to you hatchling? It doesn't seem to understand me. I untied it from the tree, and picked it up. It weekly struggled so i gave it some venom so it wouldn't hurt itself. I remove the gag and blindfold. It tries to open its eyes but can't which worries me even more. From what I could tell it believes itself human. It must not know what it is. I decided to bring it home. I tell it comforting things and it seems to calm a bit. I bring it to the pond near my cave to wash the poor thing. I remove its clothing and see it's a male. He is so skinny and dirty. I cleaned him up and wondered how long he was like that. He was in terrible shape and would die if he was human. unfortunately his dragon side was locked away. So i decided that i would give him some of my power and protect him. The best way to give him power without overwhelming him or killing him due to his power being activated was to eat him in a way. I would slowly give him power and let it run its course thue his body while I hibernated over the winter. I started with unhooking my jaw and starting with his feet. When I started he got frightened but I didn't stop. As I got to his head I tasted a tear. As he settled into my second stomach I confuret him.

It's ok my little dragon hatchling rest.


End file.
